


Quiet, Loud, Perfect

by Pengi



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Short one shot. They're in love with each other and I'm in love with them. Richard and Jared are the cutest.





	Quiet, Loud, Perfect

At first it's quiet. Richard can't pinpoint a moment when he fell in love with Jared. Somewhere along the road they managed to built something even more important than New Internet. Something to which Richard didn't have a name for the longest time. It crept on him, with every smile, kind word, gentle touch. He only realized what it was when they first kissed. It should've been weird, kissing Jared. Except it wasn't. Richard suddenly knew he's in love. Was in love for years, maybe? Or was it months, days, minutes? He didn't know. He just knew that standing on his tiptoes and chasing Jared's lips was everything he ever wanted.

Then it got loud. Once his feeling became clear they threatened to overpower him. He wanted Jared. Wanted him close, naked, his, holding hands, sleepy in the morning, moaning with want, coming undone, forever. He didn't want to push, to scare Jared away. Richard was never particularly temperamental. The only thing he was passionate about was his work and his ideas. Feeling something so intense for another human was confusing. The first time they touched each other below the waist he flinched away. Jared was disappointed and hurt but Richard didn't notice it. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He almost came just from the slight brush of Jared's hand. Pathetic. They didn't try anything more that kissing for a long time after that. Richard masturbated two, three times a day. He had wet dreams bout Jared. The thought of those long legs on his shoulders made him hard in seconds. He was in hormonal emotional hell.

Inevitably it exploded. He asked Jared to be his COO and then went on his knees and pressed his face into Jared's crotch. Completely inappropriate and wrong. But the shocked smile on Jared's face after he popped the question made him want to prove how much he wanted, cherished and needed Jared. His mouth watered when he felt the growing hardness. He looked at Jared and begged with his eyes. Begged for permission, forgiveness, understanding. Jared understood. Of course he did. He unzipped his pants and let Richard worship him as he wanted to for weeks. It was messy, wet and awkward. Richard was too greedy, wanting to take it all in, forgetting his own inexperience. He chocked and moaned and didn't let go when Jared came. He swallowed what he could and finally felt sated.

It got better. They talked. A lot. He was mortified that Jared would think he's some kind of a freak. He didn't know that nothing is wrong with loving someone so intensely. Not when these feelings were mutual. With Jared's blessing and consent Richard let go of his desires. He still masturbated almost everyday, but mostly to take the edge off, to not come the second Jared got his hands or mouth on him. Jared loved to take his time, to tease Richard until he was shaking and begging. But the best part was when they got out of the bedroom and shamelessly held hands or kissed in front of everyone. Richard was a bit possessive and wanted the whole world to know that Jared was his. That they built this together. This relationship. This happiness. 

It's perfect. They fit together like it was written in their code to be perfect for each other. It took them a while to get there but the wait was worth it. They didn't rush or force it. They grew around each other and grew stronger because of it. He still dreamt of Jared, but in these dreams he saw their future, the family they will one day have. Jared tried to wake him up with a blow-job once and Richard awoke the whole house with his cursing and moaning. They got their own place after that. Morning blow-jobs became a tradition for the blessed times when they didn't have deadlines or crisis situations. Richard's dreams started to come true, little by little. Soon he will ask Jared another important question and they will get one step closer to their future. He never thought Pied Piper will be a family business, but then again just a year ago he couldn't have imagined he would ever be this happy and in love. Life is full of surprises.


End file.
